


Fadugly Takes A Hit

by kayluh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayluh/pseuds/kayluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even know anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fadugly Takes A Hit

After being married happily for 3 years now, Nick and Fadugly have finally settled down after having four children. They had 2 girls, 1 boy, and an orangoutang. The two girls were twins and named Mint Hot Chocolate and Tequila. The son was named Gryles. Their orangoutang was named Putang! The family decided to go out for a lovely dinner at a five star restaurant.

After sitting in a round booth, they order their drinks. Their idiotic orangoutang still doesn't know how to speak English and jumps the waitress. He sits on her head and tries picking the flies out of her hair as the waitress screams profusely.

"Damn it Putang! Sit the fuck down. You're making a scene." Nick yanks Putang off the poor waitress's head.

When the waitress comes back, she pours the water over Putang's head.

"That's what you get ugly!"

The manager came rushing over to the scene and started screaming once he saw Putang. Fadugly was terrified and outraged as to why can't people accept her orangoutang. That was how he was born! She slams her hands on the table and stands up. She takes the nearest drink and throws it at the manager. Since Fadugly has really bad aiming, it missed terribly and hit her husband.

"Fadugly, what the fuck? You piece of shit." 

This upset Fadugly and she started running towards the bathroom. Since she wasn't looking where she was going, she ran into the boys bathroom.

"What the fuck?!" she screeches at the scene in front of her.

There, is Louis eating Harry out on the sinks in the men's bathroom.

"Bitch, I told you Louis is the one that eats my ass out every night. Jealous?" Harry laughed at her.

Before Fadugly could even say anything, Louis was back at it again and just ignored Fadugly's presence. Fadugly ran out of the bathroom fast and when she wasn't paying attention she bumped into someone.

"Holy shit, watch where you're fucking going!" the woman screamed.

And wait. That was no other then Barbara Palvin, Niall's girlfriend. As soon as Barbara looked up and saw Fadugly, she looked even more mad than before.

"Oh, look who it is. We have Fadugly here. You know I heard you still have feelings for MY boyfriend. Bitch, back the fuck off. He's mine. I suck his dick. Get over it."

Fadugly suddenly jumped onto of Barbara and they started punching and screaming at each other. Putang comes out of no where and jumps onto Barbara's head. She starts screaming and runs in the opposite direction of Fadugly. In the background someone starts screaming. The scream belongs to no other than her husband, Nick. He must've walked into the men's bathroom and witnessed Louis eating Harry out. I guess dessert came early.

Nick ran out quickly with Harry and Louis following behind.

"Maybe you should knock next time!" Louis shouted at Fadugly's husband. 

Her head hurt and she can feel her face swelling after getting punched in the face. She definitely knows her lip is busted. Putang comes back a few seconds later with Barbara's weave placed on top of his head. It's a nice color on him, really.

Theo walks in then cruising in his mini convertible. Damn, this bitch already pimpin'. He makin' mad money and he's only one year old. I guess his money is coming from all those Theo coins Greg's been selling. Man, Fadugly really wants a Theo coin so she can turn it into a pendant. She zoned out so long she didn't realize everyone left already. Damn Theo coins.

She walks out of the restaurant expecting at least Nick to wait for her in the car, but no cars are there. Fuck Nick. He left her at the restaurant and it is already past midnight. She lives at least 30 minutes away and who the fuck wants to walk that? Not Fadugly.

She hears a car coming when she's sitting on the bench. And what the fuck? Why is Mint Hot Chocolate and Tequila driving with Theo?

"Hey ugly! You need a ride? Too bad! Walk home. Get shot maybe," Theo laughed at Fadugly as he said this and drove away letting the puddle splash her in the face.

Fadugly makes it home around 2:30 AM and is exhausted. She goes to her and Nick's room when she walks in and sees Harry and Louis fucking on their bed.

She slams the door fast and is so tired she passes out on the floor right there. In the morning, she wakes up because she feels something being poured on her.   
She opens her eyes to see Putang peeing on her, which is disgusting. Isn't this thing potty trained? The fuck! 

She walks downstairs in the kitchen to find Louis standing on the kitchen counter doing the Nae-Nae and screaming, "Fuck bitches, get money!"

Louis's foot slips off the counter and he falls on top of Fadugly, knocking her out. Louis gets up fast, grabs Harry, and leaves the house as fast as he can, leaving Fadugly unconscious. 

The end.


End file.
